La mitad de ti
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Eriol & Sakura]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot. Lloraba amargamente... por un mal entendido había traicionado a Shaoran, su esposo, a quien amaba más que todo en el mundo. Lloraba... porque lo quería también a él, a Eriol.


**LA MITAD DE TI. **

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

* * *

Este fanfiction tiene conexión con el de "MIS 2 AMORES", ya que, si se dan cuenta más adelante, este narra como Sakura y Eriol terminaron como amantes.

* * *

Hice este fiction como una especie de continuación del que ya antes mencione a pesar de que NO hago continuaciones. Esta fue una excepción porque ya varias personas me lo habían pedido con insistencia; intente inspirarme y este fue el resultado; se los dedico a todos ellos. Y agradezco a los que me convencieron para escribirlo...

_Mujer de hermosos ojos esmeralda. ¿Qué haces caminando bajo la lluvia de Tomoeda¿Qué razón existe para que permanezcas aquí, no tienes a dónde ir?..._

Mis pensamientos me acosan de nuevo; me pregunto cosas que de sobra tienen respuesta. No puedo más, comienzo a correr bajo la lluvia dejando que mis lagrimas se unan con el agua que cae del cielo.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, quiero escapar de todo, de mis problemas, de él.

Es que yo... yo los vi abrazados en nuestra casa. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?; creí que me amaba. ¿Por qué Shaoran, por qué te abrazabas con Tomoyo en nuestra casa?. Lo entendería de Mailing, ella es tu prima pero... de Tomoyo, jamás.

Y ahora que me detengo, la lluvia sigue incesante; tengo frío y creo que no debo sufrir este dolor físico por él. Giro la vista al otro lado de la calle; un bar. Vaya, nunca he entrado a uno pero creo que esta ocasión amerita un considerable número de copas pata tratar de olvidar.

Entro al lugar casi sin pensarlo; no hay muchas personas quizá soy la única que necesita de este sitio para olvidar. Me siento frente a la barra y espero a ser atendida; pido un vaso de sake y me lo bebo de un trago, le indico al barman que me sirva otro, y otro y así consecutivamente.

Continuo con lo mismo por largo rato; no sé, esta vez parecía no tener fondo.

He perdido la cuenta de las copas y la noción del tiempo, me he emborrachado de verás y aun así no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo mi esposo, al contrario, me siento más deprimida; el ahogar mis lagrimas en el sake no ha sido de gran ayuda.

Así que salgo a duras penas del lugar. Afuera, me topo con un joven, alguien a quien conozco.

_¿Sakura, qué haces en un lugar como este?. _

Una voz masculina se oye detrás mío; me giro para encontrarme con un hombre guapo, alto y con un par de lentes que lo hacen ver muy maduro, claro, a sus veintisiete años supongo que lo es. Me sonríe ampliamente lo cual me hace preguntarme lo mismo interiormente.

Trato de evadirlo; realmente conversar con alguien no es lo que deseo, así que me alejo con dificultad de aquel lugar con Eriol siguiéndome de cerca. Estuve a punto de caer en casi tres ocasiones por lo que el chico me sujeto del brazo y ofreció llevarme a casa.

_No quiero !. Podría ir a cualquier lugar excepto ahí. __Le grite como respuesta y aun así el no dejaba de sonreírme._

_¿Te enojaste con Lee?. _

Apenas acabo de mencionar eso y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban con suavidad y me desahogue ahí mismo.

La lluvia había cesado hacia ya un rato al igual que mis lagrimas. El menciono que no me obligaría a que le hablara de lo sucedido, además me ofreció pasar la noche en su apartamento lo que me pareció buena idea considerando que por ningún motivo regresaría a ver como esos dos me engañaban, además estaba muy cansada como para seguir caminando sin rumbo y tomando en cuenta que Hiragizawa era mi único amigo no habría ningún problema; nunca pensé que él... cuan equivocada estaba.

Llegamos a su apartamento poco después de las 11:00 p.m. y lo primero que hice fue sentarme en el sofá de la estancia para tratar de descansar.

Eriol me ofreció una toalla para secar mi mojado cabello, comenzando con esto una platica que se extendió por un par de horas...

_Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. _

Dije tristemente recordando aquella escena que me oprimía el corazón. Finalmente le había contado todo a aquel hombre que ahora parecía ser mi único apoyo; desahogue mis penas y me sentí aliviada de cierta forma, aunque herida a fin de cuentas.

Eriol no dijo nada en absoluto, solo me abrazo, no sé porque pero lo hizo. Ya me sentía mejor y no había necesidad de hacer eso.

_Lo que el te hizo debió haberte herido. _Me dijo._ Déjame consolarte y hacerte verdaderamente feliz. _

Al terminar de decir aquello se apresuro a atrapar mis labios con los suyos; abrí los ojos lo más que pude, lo que estaba haciendo el joven me impresionaba en verdad, sin embargo me parecía bastante placentero y el toque de erotismo me embriago por unos instantes por lo que lentamente comencé a devolverle el beso.

Noté como cerrabas los ojos y dejabas de tensar el cuerpo, fue entonces cuando te estreche con fuerzas al grado de casi lastimarte. Quería que tu cuerpo estuviese pegado al mío¿por qué: sinceramente siempre me atrajiste físicamente, desde niños. Y ahora que estas casada con Lee el desear tenerte, para mi, se ha vuelto una obsesión... y la quiero hacer realidad.

Mis manos se aferran con fuerza a tu cintura, te sujeto con violencia y hago que tu cuerpo se extienda sobre el sofá; mi cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre el tuyo para detener cualquier oposición que llegues a externar.

Siento tus manos que se interponen entre nosotros; has reaccionado y te resistes a mis besos y caricias; sin embargo todos tus esfuerzos por separarte de mi son inútiles, mi fuerza física es mayor y la aprovecho bien para doblegar tu cuerpo, además el alcohol aun tiene entorpecidos tus movimientos.

_Sakura... resistirse esta de más; es justo que le pagues a Lee con la misma moneda después de lo que te hizo. _

Tu mirada se vuelve dura, me desprecias, lo sé. Aunque eso realmente no me importa ahora que tengo tu cuerpo a mi entera merced.

Pero, de pronto siento un inmenso poder emanar de ti, tus ojos se tornan de un rojo ardiente. En verdad estas enfadada; con un grito haces explotar todo ese poder mágico que aun conservas en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Tanto es tu poder que me arrojas hasta la pared; mis lentes quedan botados en el piso, alzo la mirada y te expreso mi rencor por lo que acabas de hacer.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto al brujo más poderoso de la tierra?. El error fue mío por bajar la guardia ante la emoción de casi poseerte.

Aprieto los dientes enfadado, me reincorporo y te reto con al mirada; me desquitaré de lo que has hecho y verás que será una forma muy dolorosa o placentera para ti... todo depende de como quieras verlo.

Te lanzo un hechizo, que igual que con migo, te lanza hasta la otra pared. Te dejo lastimada; no importa cuan fuerte seas pues yo siempre lo seré más que tu.

Maldición¿que esta pasando, qué?. No es mi realidad. Mi esposo y mejor amiga me engañan; Eriol quiere acostarse con migo por todos los medios y si sigue utilizando ese nivel de magia me vencerá en cuestión de segundos.

Levanto el rostro y te veo; esos ojos llenos de furia, poder, deseo y lujuria: me asustas. Lo peor es que no traigo con migo las cartas pues hace mucho que no las necesitaba para defenderme; además mi poder mágico parece insignificante ante el tuyo.

Levantas mi cuerpo adolorido y me aprisionas entre la pared y tu cuerpo. Haces que tus manos viajen libremente por los contornos de mi figura, retirando todos los obstáculos que encuentran en su camino, la falda, el saco...

Intento resistirme de nuevo y solo gano que me lances un hechizo que me roba las fuerzas.

Me siento débil... no¡soy débil!. Si no hubiese dejado de practicar la magia esto no estuviese ocurriendo.

_Te amo, Sakura. Y no importa el como, pero serás mía. _

_Detente Eriol, por favor. Me estas lastimando. _

No importan las suplicas, no dejas de explorar mi cuerpo ahora desnudo en su totalidad... gemidos escapan de mis labios y tu mencionas que he comenzado a disfrutar de esto.

No, no, no... todos los sonidos son de dolor, tienen que ser de dolor. Me lastimas con tus manos al recorrer mi cuerpo, pero me lastimas más con tu actitud; siempre creí que éramos amigos y ahora... yo ya no sé.

Tomo tu cuerpo entre mis brazos; te llevo a mi habitación y te dejo caer sobre la cama; me quito toda la ropa y me hinco sobre ti. Mi espina va tomando fuerza y se alza victoriosa sobre el aire.

Lagrimas recorren tu rostro. ¿Por qué, yo quiero que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo y me bebo tus lagrimas. Te lleno de besos; una y otra vez insistentemente pruebo tus labios y creo que te siento responder a mi favor. Te declaro mi amor nuevamente, me dices que estoy loco y con tus palabras solo logras que me aferre más a tu cuerpo.

Es cierto estoy loco, loco por ti, loco de amor y loco de celos. Y hoy, esta noche quiero gozarte locamente, vivir con locura por tener una oportunidad de conseguir tu amor.

Beso tus hermosos senos y te escucho suspirar; me dejo llevar, disminuyo mis fuerzas e intento tocar y besar tu cuerpo con la mayor ternura posible pero me es difícil, la poca ternura que siento en estos momentos se ve severamente opacada por la pasión y excitación que invaden mi ser.

Lleno de besos tu delgada figura; recorro con mis insistentes labios tu suave piel y te siento temblar ante mis insultantes caricias. Te miro, has dejado de llorar y respiras agitada, te aterra lo que hago con tigo pero te aseguro que más tarde me suplicaras que sigamos juntos.

Mis labios reinician su camino hasta llegar a tu entrepierna; exploro tu vagina con desesperación para intentar saciar el deseo que tengo por ti desde hace más de dieciséis años. Succiono tu intimidad y entre mi delirio te escucho gemir en repetidas ocasiones con un respirar apresurado.

No soporto más mis ansias y me reincorporo. Te observo completa... desnuda, cansada sobre mi cama; admirando tu perfección física noto que tus mejillas se han tornado de un color rojo.

Es más que obvio, por fin logre que disfrutaras de esto tanto como yo y lo mejor es que aun no ha terminado.

_Eriol, no sigas más. No quiero que... _

_¿Esto llegue al punto más placentero. ? __Interrumpí.__ A pesar de todo esto sé que le eres fiel a Lee... pero _

_yo arreglaré esa situación. No importa cuantos años me tome lograrlo... te arrebataré de sus manos. _

Me miras tristemente ante aquellas palabras. Después de lo que he conseguido hacer sentir a tu cuerpo, bien sabes que lo que planeo no es del todo imposible.

Te observo con seriedad por segundos y cambio esa mirada por una maliciosa...

_Lo siento, Sakura. Pero estoy muy impaciente. _

Apenas dije esto último y enterré mi miembro en tu cuerpo. Abriste la boca al querer gritar y no te lo permití; callé tus labios con los míos y así los probé una y otra vez mientras te enterraba más y más aquella espina que te destrozaba por dentro.

Nunca podré describir lo que sentía en esos momentos; tu vagina me apretaba tan bien que difícilmente creía que te hubieses acostado con Lee anteriormente. Además el deseo de tenerte y que se me volvió obsesión por fin se estaba haciendo realidad... la frustración de no poseerte a pesar de ser tan poderoso se estaba aliviando.

Empuje una y otra vez hacia adentro y, con violencia, me desbordaba de pleno gozo... entonces te sentí abrazarme; abrí los ojos sorprendido.

Aquí estamos, cubiertos por el manto de la noche y en tu habitación con los cuerpos enredados entre si.

Y te abrace... sentado tú sobre la cama y yo sobre ti, unidos... Me miras, no tienes idea del porque de mi cambio de actitud.

Desde que todo esto comenzó mi mente ha sido atormentada por las imágenes de ellos dos engañándome y aun así me he resistido a entregarme a ti, pero... no puedo más; tus besos y caricias me provocan y además, el refugio, consuelo que tus brazos me brindan son mi única salida.

Es irónico, a pesar de las circunstancias, de que te has aprovechado de mi utilizando tus grandes poderes me siento extrañamente tranquila y desahogada, quizás... pagarle a Shaoran con la misma moneda es lo que me hace sentir un poco mejor... la venganza es dulce.

Y aun así tengo una guerra contra ti, entre amarte u odiarte por obligarme a esto.

Cierro los ojos, no quiero contemplarte más pues mi inseguridad aumentaría.

Siento la humedad de tus labios entre los míos... por primera vez en la noche me estas besando con tranquilidad y ternura y yo... te agradezco eso infinitamente.

Acaricias mi cuerpo con suavidad. Yo hago lo mismo¿por qué, necesito sentirme amada, querida, al menos deseada. Después de lo que paso con mi esposo no me siento así.

Me siento sobre ti; tu ingresas a mi cuerpo con fuerza y rapidez; las embestidas son tan profundas que me siento desfallecer en cada una de ellas.

Me besas con desesperación, tanto me has deseado?. Tus labios han recorrido mi rostro en repetidas ocasiones, lo mismo has hecho con mis senos.

No sé si esta bien aceptarlo, pero... me gusta lo que haces; no sé si sea el que me siento sola, el querer desquitarme de mi esposo de alguna forma, o el morbo de la infidelidad lo que me provoca este placer, pero... quiero estar así, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y llenos de candor... siempre.

_Siempre te desee, Sakura; y ahora que te tengo, te deseo aun más. _

Me dices, con un tono de deseo tranquilo que apenas esta siendo aliviado por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Mientras, yo te abrazo con cierta reserva debido a la poca vergüenza que aun me queda.

Conduces tus labios hasta mi cuello y me haces gemir un par de veces; creo que te entregue por completo mi voluntad.

Tus estocadas fueron más fuertes y profundas cada vez; en ellas me arrancabas gemidos que bien podían pasar como gritos de placer prohibido por mi situación actual.

_Dame más. __Te pido._

Quiero más y más de esta sensación que me provocas, más de tu cuerpo, más de ti.

Me sorprendo a mi misma al compararte con Shaoran en la cama. Ambos me hacen disfrutar al borde del cansancio total, pero... tu, tu eres distinto; cuando dijiste que me harías tuya lo dijiste muy en serio, tanto que ahora me siento solo tuya mientras que Lee es tan solo un extraño que ya no importa más.

_Ahh... Eriol, no puedo más. _

Menciono, todos mis recuerdos y pensamientos se borran de pronto y solo hay lugar en mi mente para el orgasmo que recorre mi ser. Toda mi figura tiembla incontrolable por el sentir; comienzo a llorar para soportar esta plena sensación que apenas y puedo creer estar experimentando.

¿Acaso existe un placer tan grande como este?; si es así, y lo es, entonces me quedare a tu lado, Eriol.

Giro la mirada hacia ti y de igual forma me miras. Sonríes ampliamente por lo que has logrado en mi, y también, porque de pronto un torrente de semen emana de tu miembro y desemboca dentro mío.

Esta caliente; me provocas un orgasmo más durante el cual te escucho gemir insistentemente y mencionar palabras que no escuche bien. Me aferro a tu espalda, mis senos están frente a tu rostro y los besas con suavidad, relajado y relajándome a mi.

El esfuerzo físico ha terminado, dejo caer mi cuerpo pero me sostienes con firmeza y haces que te mire directo a los ojos.

_¿Qué somos ahora?. _

Me preguntas; es gracioso que la respuesta, no importa cual sea, siempre terminara en una historia de cama.

_Te quiero. _

Como toda respuesta te digo algo que creo no haber pensado siquiera. Es cierto que somos amigos de años atrás pero en esos años no tuve ojos más que para Shaoran, y hoy... yo ya no sé.

Sonríes y me besas con profundidad y hasta con ternura y amor. Acariciando mi cuerpo mientras yo solo me dejo hacer.

_Te amo, te amo... _

Dices constantemente como cualquier hombre que ha logrado poseer al objeto de sus deseos.

En un par de ocasiones te dije: "te quiero"; una verdad a medias. Pero debo agradecerte el que por unas horas me hicieras olvidar a Shaoran y el dolor que me provoca; sé que al menos te tengo a ti.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y lo último que ven es tu rostro lleno de satisfacción. Estoy cansada, todo el día fue una odisea llena de engaños, magia, peleas, sexo y hasta auto sorpresas.

Siento tus brazos que rodean mi cuerpo y como me acercas a ti, recargo la cabeza sobre tu pecho y me rindo al sueño.

Ya es medio día, estamos frente a la puerta principal de mi apartamento. No quiero dejarte ir ahora que ya eres mía y sin embargo se que no puedo hacer más para convencerte, por ello es que prácticamente te ruego que te quedes a mi lado, que escapes con migo y dejes a Lee, pero... por ahora no puedo convencerte, sé que después conforme pase el tiempo tu serás totalmente mía y para entonces estaré completo, lo tendré todo.

Te acaricio y beso con insistencia para retenerte un rato más; apenas y puedes zafarte de mis brazos y, entre risas juguetonas y de complicidad, finalmente nos despedimos.

Me sorprendiste cuando te lanzaste a mis brazos y me besaste con ternura, te devolví el beso con mayor ternura aun, tanto así que te sonrojaste.

Ja, parecemos una pareja de enamorados; lo irónico es que somos amantes solitarios que están unidos más que de cariño, por las circunstancias.

_Debo irme... te llamo luego. _Susurraste aun abrazada a mi.

_Esta bien. Desde hace un par de horas que llamó, parece estar muy preocupado por ti. Aunque has estado en muy buenas _

_manos... lastima que el no lo sepa. _

Sonreíste divertida ante aquellas palabras. Me gusta más esa sonrisa en ti que la tristeza y amargura que tenias cuando te encontré ayer.

Ahora te vas a su lado; no sé como quedarás con el, pero lo que si sé es que la mitad de ti ahora es mía y esperaré el día en que me pertenezcas solo a mi y a nadie más.

_"Ya verás, Lee, que te arrebataré a tu esposa sin que si quiera te des cuenta"._

Llevo al rededor de quince minutos esperando frente a la puerta principal de la casa, nuestra casa o algo así; no sé que hacer... después de todo ambos nos traicionamos.

Me decido y entro finalmente, me dirijo a la estancia; oh, genial, estas ahí con Tomoyo.

Ambos se giran a mirarme y expresan lo que para mi es una falsa felicidad. Te incorporas de inmediato y me abrazas con fuerza.

_Oh, Sakura. ¿Dónde estabas, me dejaste preocupado. _

Dijiste, no te creí. Fingí una sonrisa y puse de pretexto a mi padre que volvía a la ciudad repentinamente.

Tomoyo se unió a la conversación diciendo haber estado preocupada también. Que falsos y mentirosos.

_Sabes, Sakura. Tomoyo va a casarse con un joven que conoció en el extranjero en uno de sus viajes. Nos lo presentará _

_pronto. _

_Si, estoy tan feliz que ayer cuando se lo conté a Shaoran no pude evitarlo y lo abrace hasta casi asfixiarlo. Ya sabes, _

_es como mi hermano. _

Mis ojos se contraen. A caso esa era la razón por la que ayer, ellos?... No, no, deben estar fingiendo o algo así, pero... la mirada de ambos es tan sincera que...

_"Oh, dios mío. ¿Qué hice!..."._

_Entonces... felicidades amiga. _

Fingí interés en cuanto a ese tema. Contuve el llanto y me disculpe con ambos antes de retirarme a mi habitación, argumentando que estaba tan cansada que apenas y me mantenía en pie. Me miraron sin decir o entender nada.

Entre a la recamara para poco después encerrarme con llave; me desplome sobre el suelo para comenzar a llorar amargamente. Por un estúpido mal entendido había traicionado a Shaoran, a mi esposo; que me amaba más que a todo en el mundo, prueba de ello fue aquel abrazo que me había dado hacia apenas unos momentos; me hizo estremecer de cariño.

Lo peor no fue la traición, sino que en cierta forma no me arrepiento. Eriol despertó un hambre de placer que sinceramente solo el puede apaciguar.

No... el _"te quiero"_ que le dijera a Hiragizawa no estaba del todo errado. En estos instantes a pesar del sentimiento de culpa que siento no puedo evitar recordar la noche anterior que el me regalo, lo hermosa que me hizo sentir y el hecho de que extraño su cuerpo, sus caricias y besos; el que me haga el amor. Aun siento deseos de ti, Eriol.

Y el hecho de que no pienso, ni quiero hacer de cuenta que entre la reencarnación de Clow y yo no hay nada. El que quiero estar con tigo de nuevo, Eriol, me hace sentir como la peor mujer del mundo.

_Te extraño, Eriol. _

Digo en un suspiro y me dejo llevar por las lagrimas. Lloro inconsolable al saberme traidora del cariño puro e incondicional de Lee, y también, lloro porque te quiero... hechicero más poderoso...

_Mí Eriol._

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Para entender este fiction no es necesario leer el de "MIS 2 AMORES" y viceversa. Ya que este resulta independiente del otro. 

Esta algo complicado, si al usar dos personajes narrando la misma historia y el cambio de narradores es drástico.

Esto es un S/E/S.

Totalizado el 01 de Abril de 2002.

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

**4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.**


End file.
